Hope for a better world
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: When Pansy, Blaise and Draco accidentally arrive at the burrow, they befriend Ginevra Weasley.Somehow they manage to find a hope for a better world in each other. DG ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH WANNA BET ON THAT!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/** I know I've got other fics to update but that idea was driving me insane for WEEKS, so I finally gave in… and here it is:

--------------------------[

**Unexpected guests**

Ginevra was sitting on her favorite couch at the Burrow, drawing like usual. She was the only of the Weasley kids being at home for the Summer Holidays, so she was feeling quite lonely. Bill was in France with Fleur, Charlie- in Romania, Fred and George- in their shop and Ron was at Hermione's house with Harry.

"Ginny dear, it's dinner time!" her mother called from the kitchen. 

"Coming, mom!" the girl called back. Ginny ran the stairs to her room to leave her things. She quickly descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen where they were eating, since they were only three. "Hey, dad!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sited in front of him.

"Hello sweetie how was your day?" he smiled to his only daughter.

"Boring, actually." She replied. "Yours?"

Arthur started telling Ginny and his wife how he caught a flying laptop and received a stern look from Molly when he told her he couldn't stop himself. Ginevra looked at her mother and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"You… you should… should see your face!" the girl said between fits of laugh. Molly's face became serious and Ginny fall from her chair, holding her stomach. Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door. Ginny's laugh stopped immediately. Arthur stood up, wand drawn.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Please let us in." a female voice pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Dad, let them in." Ginny didn't understand why she was saying it but in sounded soft and soothing. _Was that my voice?_

"If you say so." Arthur didn't know why he did it, but when his daughter told him to do it he just opened the door. There was something so strong and different in her voice, it almost scared him.

He pushed the door and stepped back, griping his wand tightly. What happened afterwards was not the thing he expected: Two boys fall from the door, unconscious and a girl with blue- black hair was gripping the doorframe, breathing heavily. Scratches and wounds covering her body. Ginevra's hands covered her mouth as she recognized the young witch as Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy? Is that you?" she asked unsurely. The other girl lifted her face, a tortured expression on it.

"Yes." She breathed and fainted.

"Oh, Merlin!" Molly exclaimed. "Ginny, Arthur, we need to help them!" Arthur made faces behind his wife's back but lowered his wand when she looked at him.

Ten minutes later the three teens were safely lying on a bed.

"Ginny dear, would you please take care of the kids? I and your father are going to go to the muggle market because we're almost out of food." Molly walked in Ginny's room, where Pansy was lying on the second bed in the room.

"Of, course mom." Ginevra offered her a small smile. Ginny felt something strangely familiar of the way this day was going, but shrugged it off.

Ginny descended the stairs to Bill and Charlie's former room, where the two boys currently were. She entered and stared at the boy in the far end of the room, whom seemed to be hurt more than his friend and paler face. The young witch walked to him and started to heal the giant wound crossing the left part of his chest. After ten minutes she turned to the minor ones, another five minutes and she had finished her part of the healing. She looked at him- the light of the setting sun making his white- blond hair become a light orange color, which was looking gorgeous on his pale face and stormy gray eyes…hey, wait a minute since when did people sleep with open eyes.

"I'm awake." He whispered. His voice was reminding her of someone. And then she remembered.

"Malfoy?" she asked. Draco was surprised that there was not even the slightest sign of disgust that was in her voice every other time he talked to her.

"Yes. You're Ginny, right?"

"Yeah." She made a face at the childish sounding of the name. "Anyways, get your rest now. I'm gonna check on the other two."

"Okay. Who are the other two?"

"Pansy and…" Ginevra couldn't continue because someone interrupted her.

"And me." Said the boy from the other bed.

"Blaise?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"Was' up mate?" he offered a weak smile.

"Wow, can you two continue your talk after I heal Blaise?" Ginevra popped in their conversation.

"Fine." They both growled.

Fifteen minutes later the witch went up the stairs to her room to heal Pansy who was hurt pretty badly. She sat at the edge of the other girl's bed and wasn't to surprised to find her awake.

"Weasley?" she mumbled.

"Yes. But you could call me Ginevra as well, 'cause you're at the Burrow and there are a lot of Weasleys." She joked while healing one pretty big wound on her forehead.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"What's what?" Ginevra raised an eyebrow.

"The Burrow."

"Oh, that. Just the name of my house."

After awhile Ginevra stood up.

"Here you go. I'm gonna get some dinner for you and the boys." She smiled.

"You mean I managed to get Blaise and Draco through that thing?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Don't know. They were with you when you came here so I suppose yes." With that Ginevra walked out.

-----------------------------------------[

**So, what do you think? Would you review or review. I'm giving you just one option I know. Anyways – review if like, review if you hate, review if there are some grammar problems, just review to make my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Well you all know the old 'I don't own Harry Potter' thing so I'll say 'I don't own the real HP; I'm just playing with the characters like with puppets.

------------------------------------[

**Problems with the Weasleys**

Ginevra went to the kitchen to get some food for her 'guests'. She took two bowls of the still warm soup and headed to Bill and Charlie's former room. She entered only to find the two boys, each sitting on the edge of their beds glaring the other, yelling for something.

"-do not!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling your-self that!" Blaise yelled back.

"Do not!" Draco continued.

"Do too!" Blaise wasn't giving up either.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Boys!" Ginny joined in her voice a little higher than normal.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hey dick-heads, shut up!" Ginevra yelled.

The boys turned to her, nasty retorts ready to be said, but saw the death glare she was giving them. "Yes, ma'am!" was all they managed to say.

"Good, now eat your soup before it gets cold." She handed them their bowls.

Five minutes later she entered her room, another bowl in her hands, this time for Pansy.

"Hey, Pans." She greeted. "Eat up before it gets cold." She handed it to her.

"Thanks." The older witch putted down something very familiar to Ginny.

"Is that my sketch book?" Ginevra asked.

"Yeah. You draw really well you know." Pansy nodded her head. "But how did you draw the last one? And why am I on it?"

"You're where?" Ginny grabbed her sketch book and stared at her last sketch. Pansy really was on it. In fact the picture was representing the arrival of Pansy, Blaise and Draco. She stared with open mouth at the talking-balloon-similar to the ones in the comic books- where she had wrote 'Dad, let them in.' _so that's why it felt so familiar ._She thought.

"Oh…my…God." Ginevra said flipping through her sketch book. All of her sketches were representing a moment of her life that had happened sometime after she drew it. "Pansy, if I tell you something would you think I'm crazy?"

"Depends on what you tell me." The other girl smirked. Ginny opened her mouth to tell her but was disturbed by her mother calling for her. Ginny shoot Pansy an apologetic smile and headed for the kitchen.

--------------------------------[

Ginevra woke up some time that night, not able to fall asleep anymore the girl rolled on her stomach to see the time. It was 4am. Ginny groaned and took her sketch book. The light of the rising sun was enough for her to see what she was doing. An hour and a half later she looked at her sketch. It was very strange- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and she were all at the Burrow's living room. Harry and Draco were glaring at each other; Blaise was absent- mindedly; Hermione and Pansy were shaking hands while Ron was staring at Pansy like it was the 1st time he had ever seen her; and Ginny was just yawning. Ginevrra couldn't help but smile at the weird scene. She felt the urge to draw something, something which has nothing to do with her crazy way of Seeing. She lowered her pencil and started making another sketch. Half an hour later she looked at her finished 'masterpiece'. It represented Pansy and Ron holding hands in front of the lake while the sun was setting. Pansy's head was resting on the boy's shoulder. Ginevra smiled at the expression of pure happiness on their faces. _Okay, enough drawing for now… my hand aches!_ She thought and made several circles with her right wrist. She got out of bed and quickly made her morning routine heading for the kitchen afterwards.

--------------------------------[

Somewhere around 8 o'clock peoples started to fill in the kitchen. Much to everyone's surprise- especially Molly's – Ginny had made breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning." The youngest Weasley greeted.

"Good morning." Her parents and Pansy replied, while the other two just mumbled something of the sort.

They ate in silence until a knock on the door interrupting their thoughts.

"Who is it?" Ginevra called.

"It's Santa! Really, Ginny, who do you think it is?" Answered two very familiar voices.

"Fred! George!" Ginny jumped off her chair and went for the door. Ginny gave them both a hug, grinning madly. They hugged back.

"Hallo mum, dad, Ginny, Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy." They traced the table with their eyes. Than suddenly their smile fell from their faces replaced by a dangerous glare at Draco. "MALFOY, YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" they yelled.

"Oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Draco gave a scared smile and went for the stairs.

"You're not going anywhere until you give us our money." The twins apparated next to him clutching his upper arms.

"Malfoy, you have an explanation to give." Ginevra gave him a stern look.

------------------------[

**Sorry for the cliffy guys, just couldn't write more. Both explanations will be in the next chapter along with the trio's arrival. My job ends here the rest is up to you. **


End file.
